Le monde de Nato & Su-chan
by Haylie Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Un voyage... Une rencontre... Une histoire ... Un amour ? Voici L'histoire De Nato & Su-chan. Bonne lecture.
1. Voyage 0

Salut !

Aujourd'hui je publie mon histoire! Elle s'appelle Le monde de Nato & Su-chan

J'espère que vous allez appréciez.J'ai essayé d'avoir le moins de faute d'orthographe possible mai si vous en trouver signalez le moi. Laissez des **Reviews** sil vous plait

**Résumé** : Naruto Uzumaki, Jeune prince décide de faire le voyage de sa vie pour se trouver une femme. Sur la route il fera bien une rencontre bouleversante mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense.

**Disclaimer** : Même si j'aimerais bien tous cela ne m'appartient pas mais appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning** : Cette fiction est une Boy/Boy et contiendras surement des relation sexuelle entre homme.

**Bonne Lecture :)**

**Prologue:**

Dans un monde ou la royauté est encore en place, dans une époque où tout le monde croit au légende un jeune prince partiras bientôt pour le voyage de sa vie.

Son père le roi Minato Namikaze veut le marier à la fin de l'année. Naruto née de la seconde union du roi, demi-frère de Yahiko l'héritier du trône veut vivre sa vie voici son histoire :

[...]

-Non je n'irais pas.

-Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix Naruto tu va te marier avec la fille Hyuga.

-Mais papa je ne l'aime pas.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème! Tu finiras par t'y faire!

-Alors laisse-moi au moins découvrir l'océan du nord et ces secrets, laisse-moi faire ma dernière aventure et trouver la femme avec qui je partagerais le reste de ma vie, si jamais dans 1 ans je reviens seul j'épouserais Hinata.

-D'accord ! Tu pars ce soir et dans un an jour pour jour tu te marieras.

[...]

Le jeune prince salua son père et partis se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il avait réussi à retarder l'échéance d'un an et il espérait sincèrement trouver la perle rare au court de son voyage, ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Hinata c'est que pour lui elle n'était qu'une amie.

Assit sur son lit il laissait ses pensé vagabonder, dans quelques heures, au coucher du soleil il serait en mer. Il priât les dieux pour que tout se passe bien.

Naruto sortis de ses réflexions en entendant les coups tapés a la porte, doucement il autorisa la personne a entré sans même se retourné pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

-Prince Naruto votre père Monsieur le roi m'a demandé de faire vos bagages.

- Va s'y Linda.

-Oui prince.

Naruto se leva et se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour se détendre mais loin de réussir ces pensée revenais toujours sur le même sujets : Son départ.

Alors rapidement il se lava, se sécha puis sorti s'habiller.

Ses affaires étais déjà prête il ne lui resta plus qu'à prendre ses valises et à aller au quai.

[...] Ellipse.

Il y était. Le bateau venais juste de partir, les au revoir avez été assez spéciaux, comme chaque fois qu'il s'absentait sa mère avais pleuré, Yahiko l'avais regardé avec de lui faire rapidement une accolade et son père lui avais à peine donné un signe de tête.

Son père et son frère pouvait paraître froid au premier abord mais il savait qu'ils l'aimaient.

Il s'assit aussi dignement que possible sur le sol du bateau et laissa son regard s'évadé vers les flots marins et l'horizon ou se profilait au loin un coucher de soleil et doucement bercé par les mouvements apporté par la mer s'endormit.

[...] Ellipse (une semaine).

Une semaine déjà qu'il parcourait les océans, il n'y avait que de l'eau à perte de vue, s'il n'avait pas déjà fait plusieurs voyages y ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celui-ci il aurait pu jurer être complètement perdu au milieu de nulle part.

Le ciel était couvert. Un orage avait été prévu pour un peu plus tard dans la journée, et il espérait que le commandant saurait gérer cela.

Le petit prince se leva, époussetât son jean et passa une main dans ses cheveux essayant sans doute de recoiffé ses éternel cheveux en bataille.

Il se servit un cocktail et s'appuya sur la rambarde. Le sommeil vint peu à peu le chercher.

Peu de temps après il fût réveiller par plusieurs gouttes de pluie se glissant habilement sous ses vêtements, les vents s'était levé, la pluie étais déchaîné.

L'orage était là.

Il recula pour aller s'abriter mais n'eut le temps de faire que quelques pas avant qu'une bourrasque plus forte que les autres agitent le bateau et ne le fasse basculer.

Il entendit vaguement le capitaine hurler son prénom. Il essayait tant bien que mal de rester à la surface pour pouvoir regagné le bateau mais la mer agité ne lui facilitait pas la tâche et il perdu toute fois tout espoir quand une vagues vint l'assommer l'entraînant dans l'inconscience, la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut :

-Je suis revenu Nato.

A Suivre ...

Voilà. Je posterais la suite la semaine prochaine.


	2. Sauvetage & Rencontre 1

Coucou ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Je m'y suis appliqué et j'y ai mit beaucoup de moi. Pour les fautes j'ai fais de mon mieux et j'espère que ça vous plaira Bref je vais pas vous embêter plus que ça je vous laisse allé lire!

Bisoux Haylie.

**_Pairing_ **: Sasuke x Naruto

_**Résumé :**_ Naruto Uzumaki, Jeune prince décide de faire le voyage de sa vie pour se trouver une femme. Sur la route il fera bien une rencontre bouleversante mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense.

_**Disclaimer :**_ Même si j'aimerais bien tous cela ne m'appartient pas mais appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Warning**_ : **Cette fiction est une Boy/Boy et contiendras surement des relation sexuelle entre homme.**

_Bonne Lecture :)_

* * *

Naruto papillonna doucement des yeux, il voulut s'assoir mais une douleur lancinante au niveau du thorax lui bloqua la respiration et l'empêcha d'aboutir son mouvement. Il se rallongea alors avec mille précautions et se mit à découvrir la pièce où il se trouvait.

La chambre étais assez grande, les murs fait de beige claire et de relief chocolat. Il y avait juste le minimum : Une énorme penderie, une magnifique coiffeuse immaculée de blanc, un gigantesque miroir et une porte.

Il se mit à réfléchir, il ne savait pas où il était. Le dernier souvenir qu'il conservait était la tempête ou il avait basculé.

Il supposa alors que des marins l'avaient surement repêché, et ramené à un guérisseur.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un vielle homme en uniforme blanc et gris et l'interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées.

- Le maître m'a demandé de vérifier si vous vous étiez enfin réveillé.

-Oui merci! Mais ou somme-nous ?

- A Atlantis monsieur.

-Qua-Quoi ?

-A Atlantis monsieur.

-Hm ...

Ça devait être ma tête parce que soudain il éclata de rire.

- Ne vous inquiété, mon Maitre va tous vous expliqué, pour l'instant nous allons changer vos bandages et vous irez dinez.

-Hm D'accord

Ils firent donc ce qui était prévu et le majordome l'aida à se rendre à la salle de bain pour mettre de nouvelles bandes.

Ensuite ils se rendirent difficilement à ce qui était la salle à manger en passant par plusieurs escaliers. Il dina avec le Roi de ce royaume Itachi.

Ils firent connaissance, et il apprit que les parents d'Itachi étais décedé lors de ses 13 apprit aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas tous Humain et qu'il pourrait le constater lui-même un peu plus tard.

Itachi lui révéla également qu'il avait un petit frère du nom de sasuke et que c'était à lui qu'il devait sa vie.

Le dina se termina sur cette conversation et aidés par Kakashi (Le majordome) Il se rendit dans sa chambre ou il s'endormit à peine sa tête posée sur les oreillers.

Ellipse

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que Naruto était à Atlantis.

Il se rappelait encore son second réveil dans la pièce qui était à présent sa chambre.

**_Flash-Back_**

**_Naruto se réveilla le lendemain, s'étira et le plus doucement possible s'assit dans le lit qu'il occupait depuis la veille._**

**_Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour se familiarisé avec son nouvelle environnement et c'est là qu'il le vit !_**

**_Dans un coin de la chambre, assis sur une chaise un jeune homme aux cheveux sombre et aux yeux noix le regardait fixement._**

**_Ce n'est pas ça qu'il le déstabilisa mais ce qu'il put y lire._**

**_De la douceur, et de la tendresse. _**

**_Il se demanda si ce regard lui était réellement adressé parce qu'il était sûr de ne pas connaître cet homme._**

**_-Bonjour._**

**_Sa voix était aussi douce que son visage. Il la trouva onctueuse et envoutante._**

**_-Euh Bonjour._**

**_-Tu as bien dormie ?_**

**_-Oui merci et vous ?_**

**_-Oui, mais tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux._**

**_-Euh D'accord._**

**_- On va bientôt déjeuner, Je te laisse allé dans la salle de bain tu trouveras tous ce dont tu as besoin. Rejoins-nous dans la salle à manger._**

**_-hm ok_**

**_Je commençai donc à me préparer puis je mis un nouveau bandage._**

**_Je descendis les mêmes escaliers d 'hier et entre dans la salle à manger ou Itachi et le garçon de ma chambre m'attendais._**

**_On déjeuna rapidement et Le garçon qui se présenta comme Sasuke me fit faire le tour du proprio, j'en profitais pour le remercier._**

**_Le reste de la journée défila vite et je fis connaissance avec sasuke, Nous avions également pleins de point commun, je pense que je pourrais facilement m'en faire un ami._**

**_Fin flash-back!_**

Sasuke et moi étions vraiment proches, on passait toute nos journées ensemble sauf quand il devait s'absenter pour son devoir de prince et c'est à ce moment-là que je repensais a la raison pour laquelle j'étais ici : Me trouvé une épouse.

Je venais de m'en rendre compte que maintenant mais je n'étais jamais sorti du château à chaque fois que je le voulais sasuke changeait de sujet subtilement et quand je m'en rendais compte il était déjà trop tard.

Je me rendis donc à la grande porte, l'ouvrit et sans réellement faire attention continua à avancer. Ce n'est que quand je sentis l'eau tous autour de moi et l'air commencé a manqué que je remarquai que quelques chose n'allait pas.

Je m'évanouis de nouveau, et la dernière chose que je vis avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fût le visage inquiet de sasuke.

A suivre.

**_  
_**  
_**Voici le chapitre 1. J'espère que vous l'avez appréciez ! Je sais qu'il est un peu court mais j'éssayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Si ça vous plait laissez des reviews s'il vous plait. Si ça n'est pas le cas alors laissez donner votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer mais que des critiques constructives pas d'insultes. La suite sera dans une ou deux semaine.**_  
_**Merci**_  
_**Haylie**_


	3. Flash Back 2

Heey ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ^^ J'ai un peu galéré sur celui-la et avec le prochains parce que je ne savait pas qu'elle tournure leurs donné, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

**Résumé** : Naruto Uzumaki, Jeune prince décide de faire le voyage de sa vie pour se trouver une femme. Sur la route il fera bien une rencontre bouleversante mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense.

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto évidemment. ;)

**Disclaimer** : Même si j'aimerais bien tous cela ne m'appartient pas mais appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning** : Cette fiction est une Boy/Boy et contiendras surement des relation sexuelle entre homme.

**Bonne Lecture :)**

**Prologue:**

* * *

Sasuke rentrait d'une énième rencontre avec le Roi Haruno qui espérait encore le voir marier avec la princesse nageait le plus rapidement possible, Naruto lui manquait. Il voulait le voir. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le destin lui ai permis de retrouver son Nato. Il 'avait tellement cherché. Si longtemps qu'il ne réalisait pas encore. Il se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre.

Mais revient à l'instant présent il se dirigeait au palais mais une fois arrivé devant la grande porte ce qu'il vit le figeât.

Devant lui ce tenais Naruto. Naruto qui manquait d'air.

Naruto qui devait bleu. Ce dernier détaille lui fit regagner la réalité il nagea jusqu'à Naruto, le serras dans ces bras et quand il le vit sombrer dans l'inconscience posa c'est lèvre sur les sienne.

Une fois fait il le porta jusqu'à à l'intérieur ou il héla Kakashi et lui demander de l'aider à transporter Naruto dans sa* chambre

Il s'affaira à le changer le glisser sous les draps avant de se coucher à ses coter et de le prendre dans ces bras. C'est inquiet et le cœur lourd qu'il s'endormit.

Au réveil du blond viendrais le moment qu'il avait tant redouter.

L'heure des explications.

**Ellipse!**

Sasuke fut le premier à se réveiller le lendemain matin. Il tourna la tête pour regarder l'horloge murale et put constater qu'il était déjà plus de 14 heures. Pourtant il ne bougea pas de ça place et resserra même sa prise sur l'être qui reposait dans ces bras.

Il passa un moment à contempler Naruto.

Il le détailla, passant par la douceur de sa peau, à ses lèvres, son petit nez qu'il retroussait quand il boudait, et ces manière trop mignonne quand il mangeait.

Naruto étais tout pour lui surtout depuis qu'il avait pu se rapproché et qu'il se connaissait un peu mieux.

Il passait des heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se câliner parlant doucement comme pour préserver Leurs moments. Il se racontait des moments de leurs enfances respectives, Naruto lui parlait de ses amis, de sa famille et de son palais.

Naruto interrompu sa réflexion en se tortillant habilement dans son étreinte.

Il l'observa encore. Son moment préféré était sans doute quand il finissait par ouvrir ses beaux yeux azur.

- Hum, Bonjour!

- Bonjour Nauru.

-Hum tu fais quoi dans ma chambre Sasu ?

- Tu te rapelle rien de ce qui s'est passé hier ?

Et effectivement quelques flashs lui revinrent.

Il se rappela avoir voulu sortir, mais avoir subitement manqué d'air.

Il fronça les sourcils montrant ainsi son incompréhension.

-Moui, je voulais sortir et puis je me suis retrouver au milieu de l'océan.

Tu m'explique ?

-Oui, mais recouche toi dans mes bras. Son risque d'être long.

Alors voilà...

Tu te rapelle quand tu es tombé du bateau de tes parents ?

- Euh ? Pas vraiment j'ai quelques souvenir mais ça reste assez flou pourquoi ? Et puis comment tu es au courant je t'en ai jamais parlé?

- J'étais là. Quand tu es tombé du bateau je jouais avec les algues...

Flash-Back!

Sasuke nageait au fond de l'océan se divertissant comme il le pouvait. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de joué avec les autres enfants de son peuples. Pas qu'il se croyait au-dessus d'eux non mais il voulait jouer avec lui juste pour faire plaisir à leurs parents et ça le blessait. Il ne monta pas loin de la surface essayant d'attraper quelques algues qui étaient emporté par le courant. Sans vraiment y faire attention lui aussi dérivait. Pas que ce soit vraiment grave puisqu'il connaissait la mer comme sa poche mais bon Itachi s'inquiéterai s'il s'éloignait trop. Le jeune prince leva la tête pour pouvoir appréciez les rayons du soleil qui frappait doucement mais qu'elle ne fut pas ça surprise quand une ombre gigantesque arriva jusqu'à lui, bloquant par la même occasion sa seule source de lumière.

Il contourna l'ombre du mieux qu'il pût et monta à la surface.

Une fois fait il remarqua que ça n'était pas vraiment une ombre mais juste un bateau. Itachi serait fière de lui s'il savait qu'il avait retenu ça leçon.

Il continua à observer l'embarcation quand il remarqua que quelques choses n'allaient pas. Des adultes étaient par la rambarde entrain de crier. Il se rapprocha et constata qu'un petit homme était tombé par-dessus bord. Tout en se cachant il nagea jusqu'à l'enfant qui devait avoir le même âge que lui, le prit par les aisselles et aussi discrètement qu'il pût le ramena jusqu'à une île pas loin. Il le déposa en douceur sur le sable et se recula, attendant patiemment que le petit humain ne se réveille.

Fin Flash-Back!

A Suivre...

Donc voila la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il sera avec votre goût faute d'être au miens donc voila à la prochaine :)


	4. Expliquation & rapprochement 3

Coucou ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les 3 premiers. Je m'y suis appliqué et j'y ai mit beaucoup de moi. J'ai eu un peu plus de mal pour celui que pour les autres donc il est court désolé. Pour les fautes j'ai fais de mon mieux et j'espère que ça vous plaira Bref je vais pas vous embêter plus que ça je vous laisse allé lire!

Bisoux Haylie.

**_Pairing_ **: Sasuke x Naruto

_**Résumé :**_ Naruto Uzumaki, Jeune prince décide de faire le voyage de sa vie pour se trouver une femme. Sur la route il fera bien une rencontre bouleversante mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense.

_**Disclaimer :**_ Même si j'aimerais bien tous cela ne m'appartient pas mais appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Warning**_ : **Cette fiction est une Boy/Boy et contiendras surement des relation sexuelle entre homme.**

_Bonne Lecture :)_

* * *

Le jeune Prince blond avait attentivement écouté le récit de Sasuke. En même temps que le brun lui racontait leurs histoires les souvenirs enfouis remontaient à la surface

A l'époque de ces 5 ans toute cette histoire l'avait marqué. Quand ces parents l'avait retrouvé quelques heures plus tard et qu'il leurs avaient dit qu'il avait vu un petit garçon dans l'océan son père avait fait appelle un docteur. On lui avait ensuite assuré qu'il avait dû avoir une hallucination, que ce n'étais pas possible qu'un jeune garçon de 5 ans à peine se trouve dans l'eau seul. Avec le temps il avait juste fait impasse sur tout ça. Le regard de Sasuke sur lui, lui fit lever les yeux. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à briser le silence.

- Je m'en souviens.

Sasuke lui sourit timidement. (Ce qui pour Sasuke était inhabituel)

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit dès que je suis arrivé?

- J'ai eu peur que tu ne me crois pas et que tu ne veuille partir avant qu'n n'est pu mieux se connaître ...

- Tu sais même si tu me l'avais dit je serais resté ne serait-ce que pour partager nos souvenir...

-C'est vrai ?

Sasuke avait dit ça avec un air tellement enfantin et rieur qu'il ne pût que sourire.

-Oui.

Ils parlèrent quelques minutes, ressassant leurs maigres souvenir, et à rigoler des blagues pas drôle de Naruto.

Aucun des deux ne serait dire quand ils reprirent leurs sérieux, ni quand ils commencèrent à se regardez dans le blanc des yeux et encore moins à quel moments ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne se frôlent.

Mais au moment où ils allèrent celer leurs bouches Itachi ouvrit la porte de la chambre, pour leurs prouver qu'ils étaient encore trop tôt et qu'ils ne devraient pas précipiter les choses.

Prirent sur le fait ils bondirent chacun de leur côtés, leurs joues ayant pris une jolie couleur écrevisse.

- Alors les jeune pourquoi vous êtes gêné? Vous pouvez faire vos cochonneries Hyn :)

Ils rougirent encore plus si c'était possible, et détournèrent les yeux.

- Hm Nii-san ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Aller Outoto-chan ne sois pas gêner, Naruto est très mignon.

Sasuke râla quelques minutes avant de sortir de la chambre laissant Naruto et Itachi seul dans la pièce.

-Naru-chan il faut qu'on parle.

A suivre...

Alors voilà la suite tant attendu, j'espère qu'elle en vous a pas trop déçu. Reviews ?

Biz' Haylie.


End file.
